


Fit for Royalty

by marmolita



Series: Model AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "Ugh, I'm tired just thinking about all those appointments," Noctis complains as Ignis walks him through his schedule for the next day.  He points to the last item on the agenda.  "Do I have to do this photoshoot?  Lucis Royal sheets?  Really?Sheets?""Yes, you do, and look on the bright side," Ignis replies, "you get to spend the whole time laying in bed."





	Fit for Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey, I'm finally back to this model AU with a fic that takes place before [the cost of doing business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12252021) and is way more happy and fluffy and cute. When you get to the end be sure to check out the gorgeous art by [PaopuNova](http://paopunova.tumblr.com)!

"Ugh, I'm tired just thinking about all those appointments," Noctis complains as Ignis walks him through his schedule for the next day. He points to the last item on the agenda. "Do I have to do this photoshoot? Lucis Royal sheets? Really? _Sheets_?"

"Yes, you do, and look on the bright side," Ignis replies, "you get to spend the whole time laying in bed." Noctis sighs. Bed sounds good. "I've worked with this photographer before," Ignis continues, "when she and I were both in front of the camera instead of behind it. I think you'll like her. She's a no-nonsense sort of person, and very good at what she does."

"Is this one going to be family friendly sleepy sheets, or sexy sheets?" Noctis asks the question, but he already knows the answer. He's been getting more and more jobs for underwear and swimsuits and clothing companies that seem to advertise their T-shirts by having a bunch of scantily clad men and women in sexually-charged close contact. His childhood days of cute, fully-clothed catalogue pages are over.

"The slogan is 'Fit for Royalty,'" Ignis says. "I think the goal is to be elegant and sensual, not . . . "

"Slutty?" Noctis offers, and Ignis sighs.

"I was going to say licentious, but I'm sure Aranea will give you whatever direction she deems appropriate. Do try not to tense up, won't you? You tend tighten your jaw too much when doing these kind of shoots."

"Yeah, yeah." Noctis stretches as he regards the schedule again. "You know, if you know so much about what they want, you could go back to modeling yourself, Specs."

"I rather think the job is best suited to the young and beautiful," Ignis replies with a smirk. "Get along with you, then, you'll need a good night's sleep to keep up with all of this tomorrow."

***

Prompto adjusts his camera and takes some test shots of the bed while Aranea tweaks the lighting, squinting critically at the placement of the reflectors. Finally she nods, and comes to clap a hand on Prompto's back.

"You ever done a sexy shoot before, kid?" she asks.

"Uh . . . no?" Taking photos of himself in his underwear (and okay, maybe a few photos and videos that were a little racier than that) probably doesn't count, right?

"Well, try to stay professional. Models are used to getting ogled, but hands off and try not to flirt too much. I'll do the first round, and then you can try a few shots while I switch out the lenses."

"Sounds good!" Prompto pretends confidence, but he can't help feeling a little nervous. He's been apprenticed to Aranea for several months now, moving up from catalogue after he won a contest run by IN-somnia. He still can't believe that the biggest fashion magazine in Lucis published one of his photos! It's been a lot of fun learning the differences between catalogues and fashion magazines, and getting to travel to exotic locales for shoots. Today, however, they're shooting an ad for Lucis Royal silk sheets in a studio in Insomnia, and apparently Aranea's going for something sexy. He's not sure that watching a lot of porn really gives him any useful knowledge about angles and lighting for something like this -- at least, he's not really paying attention to that kind of thing when he's watching porn, but he supposes if he did . . .

Prompto doesn't notice when the model arrives, too absorbed in getting his settings perfect and trying to keep calm and professional. He looks up when Aranea gives the signal for the shoot to begin, and his jaw drops. He's been shooting beautiful models for months, but the man before him is the most stunning human being he's ever seen. Black hair frames his tan face, a delicate jaw and high cheekbones, and deep blue eyes with lashes so long and dark Prompto wonders if they're natural or if they just hired a really good makeup artist for this shoot. The man shrugs out of the thin robe he's wearing, leaving only a pair of black boxer-briefs, and Prompto swallows thickly at the sight of his chiseled body.

"Don't drool too hard," Aranea drawls, elbowing him in the ribs as the model approaches. Right, he's got a job to do.

"Hey, I'm Noctis," he says, holding out his hand to Aranea, and Prompto kind of wants to die. So gorgeous and with a voice like that? Soft and low and so goddamn sexy he's sure his face is turning red.

"Aranea, and that's my apprentice Prompto over there. It's his first time doing this kind of shoot, so you'll have to excuse his . . . uh, enthusiasm."

"Heyaz!" Prompto says, giving Noctis a little wave, as if he's not about to spontaneously combust. Noctis waves back, and it's so awkward and cute that he falls a little bit in love right then.

"Where do you want me?" Noctis asks, and Aranea walks him over to the bed. She gets Noctis laying on his stomach, arms folded underneath him and looking up at the camera. "Got any mood music?" he asks as he brushes a fringe of hair artfully over his eyes.

Aranea waves back at Prompto, who jumps into action and hits play on the stereo. Bubblegum pop blares out of it, cheerful and upbeat, and Noctis snorts a laugh while Aranea rolls her eyes. "Sorry!" Prompto squeaks, rapidly looking for something more appropriate. "That's a great song though," he mutters to himself as he switches stations until a sensual R&B track comes on.

"That's good," Noctis says, and Prompto leaves it, face still flushed. "And for what it's worth, I like that other song too, just not for this," he adds when Prompto approaches with his camera, and Prompto relaxes just a bit. It's quiet except for the music and the snap of the cameras for a while, as Noctis stretches languidly in the bed and shifts the angle of his face so Aranea can get some options. Prompto makes any adjustments Aranea asks for, and when he's not needed, he takes some photos and tries not to ogle Noctis too much.

"This isn't working," Aranea says after a while. "On your back maybe, with the sheets at your waist. And try to look a little more like you're about to get some action and you're thinking about how much fun it's gonna be. You're too tense."

Noctis rolls onto his back, the sheets draped just below his belly button, and he makes a frankly ridiculous face that Prompto can't help laughing at, complete with eyebrow waggling. "All right boys, rein it in," Aranea grouses, and Noctis settles back into a sultry look that makes Prompto have all sorts of inappropriate thoughts about him. Every so often their eyes meet and Noctis smiles a little, sending shivers down his spine.

When Aranea stops shooting to switch out the lenses, Prompto moves in for his turn. "Hey," he says, "okay if I take some shots of you or do you need a break?"

"I'm good, go for it," Noctis replies. "How do you want me?"

 _However I can get you,_ Prompto thinks, but he says, "Can you take off the underwear? Get the sheets arranged so we can see some of your hip?"

Noctis blinks at him, and Prompto bites his lip, afraid he's overstepped. But then he slides his hands under the sheets and wriggles out of his underwear, pushing the sheets down indecently and drawing one leg up a little. "Like this?" he asks, as Prompto's eyes trail down over the wide expanse of skin below Noctis's navel and the flat planes of his hips.

"Y-- Yeah, that's good," Prompto somehow manages to say. _Focus, Prompto,_ he tells himself as he checks the lighting and the settings on his camera. "I talk when I get nervous, can I talk to you? Or talk at you, I guess, if you talk too much I'll get terrible photos and you'll have ridiculous faces with like your mouth half open and your eyes half closed and buddy, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen but nobody looks good halfway through saying, 'noodles,' you'll end up with a ridiculous duck face."

He shuts his mouth and snaps a few photos of the surprised look on Noctis's face before Noctis gets it together enough to laugh and say, "Sure, yeah, keep talking."

"Uh, yeah, so -- okay maybe tip your head back a little bit -- I used to do catalogue photos, which was fun and all, but really I always wished I could shoot pets, you know?" Prompto moves around, taking photos while he runs his mouth off to distract himself from how gorgeous his model is. "I got into photography when I was a kid taking pictures of dogs and cats I saw wandering around town, lots of cute fuzzy ones. But somehow I could never get a job for any of the pet store catalogues, which is like, what?? I could make your dog look so cute in that ridiculous sweater. Maybe one with pom poms on it, except the dog would probably just eat them. Do you like dogs? Don't answer that, you look too sexy right now to mess it up. I hope you like dogs though, because I gotta be honest, buddy, I don't trust people who don't like dogs. Cats are good too! But how can you not like dogs?" Prompto breathes a sigh of relief as Noctis relaxes listening to him chatter away. Sometimes models hate being distracted by talk, but Noctis's face is taking on an easy come-hither look that's going to turn out great in print. (Also great in Prompto's dreams, probably, but that's not really the point.)

"I love dogs," Noctis says, arching his back to lengthen the line of his body and sliding one hand under the pillow. "Big ones, mostly."

"Could you get any hotter?" Prompto sighs, and Noctis's lips curve up in just a hint of a smile. Prompto takes the shot, then looks down at his camera and grins. "Hey, Aranea! Check this one out!"

Aranea finishes swapping the last lens then takes a look over Prompto's shoulder. "Nice one kid, that might just be our winner." She glances over at Noctis and says, "Keep that flirty look, okay?"

They shoot for another hour in several more poses before wrapping, and Prompto tries not to look as Noctis pulls his underwear on under the sheets before slipping into his robe. He can't help letting his eyes linger on Noctis's backside as he heads into the dressing room to change, though, and wondering if anyone would mind if he made a few personal copies of some of these photos.

"If you ask nicely he might give you his number," Aranea says right in his ear, startling him.

"Aranea! Make some more noise, you scared me half to death."

She just laughs at him. "I'm serious, you got better bedroom eyes in your shots than I did in mine. I think he likes you."

Prompto's cheeks burn as he brushes Aranea off and starts tearing down equipment. The studio clears out until he's the only one left, packing away the last of the lighting equipment and loading it onto a cart to take down to the transport van that's waiting outside. He's humming that bubblegum pop song to himself when he's startled by Noctis saying, "Hey, Prompto."

"N-- Noctis! You're still here? I thought everyone had gone home." His eyes run over Noctis, now wearing a tight black T-shirt with a skull motif and a pair of dark jeans.

"Yeah, I was just, uh. I'm heading out tonight to Lestallum for my next job and I thought maybe you'd want to walk with me to the station?" Noctis doesn't quite meet his gaze; he looks almost shy, and Prompto's heart beats a little faster in his chest.

***

Four months later, Prompto is waiting for Noctis's train to arrive at that same station. They're not strangers anymore -- definitely friends, tentatively something more than friends. Given Noctis's crazy travel schedule, this is only the third time they've seen each other in person, but they've been texting regularly.

Prompto glances down at his phone at the last message he had from Noctis: _can't wait to see you_ with a kissy face emoji. He's still looking at it when someone claps him on the back, and he jerks his head up to see Noctis himself standing there with a lopsided grin, dressed down in a hoodie and jeans but still so gorgeous Prompto can't believe his good luck.

"Hey, buddy!" Prompto says, swinging an arm around Noctis and pulling him into a bro hug. "Was your trip okay?"

"Yeah," Noctis says, still grinning. "Sorry I'm only in town for a couple days and I've got work pretty much nonstop. Thanks for coming to meet me."

"No prob! Even if I only get to see you to walk you from the station to your next meeting it's still worth it." It's not out of line with the kind of texts they've been sending each other lately, but Prompto still blushes a little at his boldness.

They start walking, Prompto telling Noctis about the diva he'd had to work with on his last photoshoot, his landlady's adorable new puppy, and pretty much everything he's already texted him about, but somehow it's better to say it in person. They're about to head up to the street level when the digital billboard over the staircase switches images, and Prompto's jaw drops.

"Holy shit, dude!" he shouts, shaking Noctis's shoulder. "Look!"

Noctis looks up, and together they regard the image above them: five feet by eleven feet of the expanse of Noctis's naked body, gazing at the camera with a secret smile and heated eyes, silk sheets draped loose across his hips keeping him barely decent. "I, uh," Noctis says, cheeks tinged pink, "I didn't know they were gonna use it as a billboard. That's your shot, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah! Holy shit!" Prompto says again, still gaping at the display. "You look so fucking hot, Noct, this is gonna-- you and me both, this could be huge for both of us!" He realizes people are starting to turn and stare at them when Noctis ducks his face a little and fidgets with the collar of his hoodie, like he's thinking about pulling it over his head. But still, this is really big -- literally really big, holy shit, that's like six feet of sculpted abs right there -- and he can't contain his excitement.

The billboard moves on to the next image, and Noctis relaxes, but he also slips his hand into Prompto's and bumps their shoulders together as they start up the stairs. Prompto is still chattering away, not even really sure what he's saying because he's too caught up in the high of seeing his photo on such a big screen, and of the way Noctis is smiling at him, and the way Noctis's hand is warm in his. It carries him all the way through twelve city blocks until they get to the entrance of the Caelum Modeling Agency.

"Thanks for walking with me," Noctis says when they arrive, though he doesn't let go of Prompto's hand. "And thanks for-- for taking that photo."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm the one who should be thanking you!"

Noctis looks at him, and for a second Prompto gets lost in his eyes. This is probably why he doesn't register that Noctis is leaning in towards him until their lips are pressing together and Noctis's free hand is sliding around the side of his neck. Prompto parts his lips reflexively, a small sound of surprise escaping from the back of his throat, and then he's leaning in and kissing Noctis back for all he's worth.

When they separate, both breathing hard, Prompto feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. Noctis licks his lips, sending shivers down Prompto's spine. "I'd better go," he says, gesturing to the building behind him. "Got a meeting with Dad."

"Yeah, okay, you should go," Prompto manages. As Noctis starts to turn away, he adds, "Text me if you get some more free time while you're in town, yeah? I'd-- I'd really like to see you again."

Noctis grins, and Prompto feels weak in the knees from how unfairly attractive he is. "Me too, and yeah, I'll definitely text you. See you around, Prompto."

Prompto waves as Noctis enters the building, then leans his back against the wall and takes a deep breath. His phone chimes not a minute later, and he swipes it open to find a string of kissy face emojis from Noctis. As he types in a reply of hearts and winky face emojis, Prompto mutters to himself, "I am a very, very lucky man."

***

Noctis enters the building with three minutes to spare before his meeting, hair mussed and face flushed and heart racing in a decidedly pleasant manner. Ignis raises an eyebrow. "Should I expect to be seeing more of Prompto when your schedules align?" Of course Ignis was watching him through the window; he should have expected it.

"I wouldn't complain if you fit him into my schedule somewhere," Noctis says as he pulls out his phone to send Prompto a text. It's only been a minute but he kind of misses him already.

"Hmm, we'll see. In the meantime, perhaps you'd like to straighten your hair before meeting with your father," he suggests, and Noctis reaches up to feel his hair guiltily. 

They get into the elevator together and the chrome walls make a good mirror to adjust the pieces of hair framing his face. His phone chimes before they reach the top floor, and Noctis smiles at it when he sees Prompto's reply. Ignis says, "And to think, you didn't want to do that Lucis Royal photoshoot."

"Yeah," Noctis says with a grin as the doors open, "I guess it turned out to be worth it after all."

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a4dd04db2412f5fbf17e00ed6d9b80fd/tumblr_p3700gNA8q1rw1d09o1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Five hundred million thanks to my fave beta [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) and to [paopunova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paopunova) for beta and the lovely art!!! Rebloggable version can be found [here](http://marmolita.tumblr.com/post/170172207361/fit-for-royalty-ffxv-promptonoctis-model-au).


End file.
